The New, New Directions Teacher
by ChristopherVictor
Summary: When Rachel gets supreme horny, she wants to seduce Finn. Once Mr. Schue is sick, Finn fills in his spot for the day and realized that he was having fun with Rachel. Warnings: swearing, spanking, oral.


_You're probably thinking what I'm thinking. How can a talented girl, like myself, have such a hot boyfriend? I'm Rachel Barbra Berry and everyone may not love me, but I have one person that I love, Finn Hudson. The thing is, I've been trying to seduce Finn for a while now. I can't help it if my hormones drive me crazy. Anyways, I've tried wearing the same cat suit that Kurt had provided for me. He just ignores me. So, you know what, Finn? This is war._

Finn had just walked through the front doors of WMHS, and immediately Rachel had approached him. She was standing against her locker, and he didn't even notice her. "Finn!" Rachel grinned, showing her perfectly white teeth as she locked arms with him. "Oh, hey Rachel." Finn just kept looking down at his feet and left his hands inside his pockets.

"So, Principal Figgins just told me that Mr. Schuester is sick today, and all the teachers would kill themself if they had to take over the Glee club for a day." Rachel followed to what he was looking at, which were his feet. _'Um, hello. My boobs are this way. Is this push-up bra not working?' _Rachel thought to herself, as they continued to walk down to the never-ending hall. "Oh, that's awesome. Hey, where is everyone?" Finn looked around, now realizing that it was just Rachel and Finn down the hallway. "Finn, it's second period." Rachel told him, stepping in front of him as he stopped. "Listen Finn, I'm having this kind of problem." Rachel said, looking around nervous. She never really seduced him, she tried, but he never noticed because all she would do is moan out songs. "I noticed that you were really great with your hands, so I have a favor to ask you." Rachel looked up at him, as he kind of tilted his head to side, clicking.

"What is it?" Finn asked, looking around to make sure that no teachers would tell him to get to class. "I don't know, my breasts have been kind of...hurting." She started to rub her own breasts. Finn's eyes widened, as he gulped a large amount of saliva. "Wh-What would you like for me to do?" Finn asked, staring directly at her breasts. "I don't know, maybe you can... give it a massage?" Rachel asked, taking his hand and placing onto her breast and squeezing his hand, to allow him to squeeze it. Rachel started to shut her eyes as Finn's hands started to move itself, his other hand slid out of his pockets and started to squeeze the other boob. They looked a bit bigger, he thought to himself. "H-How does it feel?" Finn asked, staring at her face as he started to grip it a bit. "Gr-" Before Rachel could tell him how it felt, Sue had walked out.

"Hey!" Sue looked at Finn from behind and approached them, with a storm. Finn immediately let go of her boobs and turned around. "Shouldn't you two be in class?" Sue asked, with a evil look. "Oh, we were just going." Finn straight away walked towards the choir room, and Rachel followed him.

Walking in with Tina belting out the last note, everyone else was doing their own thing. Santana was filing her nails, Mercedes was lip singing to her song and the others were just chatting.

"Oh, there is Orca and Dwarf! Did you have to help Finn out of his bed, cause I'm sure he does have money problems with the amount of beds he has to buy due to breaking them all the time." Santana smiled in her bitchy way. Rachel shook her head and rolled her eyes, walking over to the seat in the back. Nobody sat in the back for some reason. "That sounded great, Tina." Rachel told her, smiling directly at her.

"Tina, who? Tina was singing?" Brittany asked, looking around with a straight face. "Brittany, Tina is standing right here." Finn told her, looking at Brittany. "Are you sure, I thought that was Mulan..." Brittany replied, in her usual voice. "Oh please, Tina take a seat and shut your mouth like you always do. You don't even sing or speak, so take a seat next to your brother, Chang." Santana said, scuffing and continuing to file her nails. Tina walked back to her seat and crossed her arm.

"So, what are we doing today, Finn?" Sam asked, everyone started to shut up. "Why are you asking me? Just because Mr. Schue's sick." Finn looked at everyone curiously. "Mr. Schue put you in charge." Mike told him, pointing at the white board as Finn turned around and saw in big, bold letters: **ORCA (Finn) IS IN CHARGE FOR TODAY. **"But, somehow he misplaced you with an orca whale." Santana smiled at Finn, brushing her nails with a filer. "Well, we could always-"

Rachel started to spread her legs a bit widely, showing her pink and also wet underwear. Finn looked directly at it, as Rachel smirked, running her hand down to her vagina and starting to rub it with her fingertips. "Um, Finn? You were saying?" Quinn asked, looking at him. Finn shook his head. "Oh, right. Sorry, well, I was thinking we can all do a song." Rachel looked at Finn, bringing her skirt underneath her ass and started to slide her hand into her underwear, starting to finger herself. Finn turned around, trying to hide his erect penis. "What song should we do?" Mike asked, looking at him from behind. "Uhm, well, I'll go through all Mr. Schue's music sheets. You can all talk amongst yourself." Finn walked over to the back of piano and looked over at Rachel. She was tilting her head back and shutting her eyes, fingering herself. Her legs were shaking and she started to fidget.

Finn started to unzip his pants and pretended to look down at the music sheet, while everyone was doing what they were not supposed to be doing. Finn then took his hard cock out of his boxers and started to stroke his cock slowly. Rachel closed her knees and bit her lips, now sticking two fingers inside of herself and starting to finger herself with a quicker pace. Finn looked over at Rachel, stroking his cock at the same pace that Rachel did. Finn reached down for his phone and texted Rachel.

**F: How does it feel, babe? ;)**

Rachel heard a buzz in her bag, and stopped fingering herself. She reached over and grabbed her phone out, seeing the text.

_R: It feels amazing, Finny. I want you to fuck me._**  
>F: I'm jerking off right now. ;)<br>**_R: Oh, really? What if I come over there and pretend to drop some sheets, then suck your cock? ;)_**  
>F: Damn, babe. I have a better idea, put the phone against your pussy.<br>**_R: Why?_**  
>F: Just do it babe, I promise it'll make you feel good. ;)<strong>

Rachel then placed the phone against her vagina, and Finn started to send her random texts. Her phone was vibratiting every single time Finn sent her a text. Rachel bit her lip and started to move her phone up and down against her pussy, while it vibrated. Rachel's legs were shaking, and she couldn't believe nobody noticed. She was literally in the back seat, while everyone was doing their own thing. Finn stopped texting her and Rachel looked over to him.

**F: Come over and suck me off. ;)**

Rachel smirked, got up and put her phone back into her bag. She slid her skirt back down and walked over to Finn. Looking down as he stroked his cock. "Oh, wow." Rachel smirked, as she pushed all the sheets off of the piano. Rachel looked over at the others. "Oh, silly me." Rachel crawled under the piano and popped her head out from Finn's legs, took his cock into her mouth and began to suck it. She bobbed her head up and down, while her hands were rubbing her vagina. "Faster, Rachel..." Finn moaned gently, shutting his eyes and keeping his arms against the chair. It was a bit hard because the piano was in the way, then she started to hit her neck against the edge of the big shiny piano. "Fuck," Finn groaned silently, looking at the others as they looked at him and tried his best to smile. Once they looked away, he grabbed the back of her hair and started to thrust his hips up.

The sounds of Rachel's gags made him pace it up a bit. Santana looked over at Finn, not bothering to look at Rachel cause she didn't care. "Why are you hips moving, orca?" Santana asked, looking over at him. "I'm just you know... stretching." Finn smiled, and kept thrusting. "Oh! This is really good for my back, like, you have no idea how good it feels." Finn smirked, looking at the others. Santana rolled her eyes and continued to talk to Sam. "Oh, fuck! This feels so fucking good!" Finn screamed out, the others just ignored him. "Shit! I'm gonna-" Finn shut his eyes tightly and let it all out inside of Rachel's mouth.

Out of no where, the bell went and everyone left without saying goodbye. Rachel crawled back and popped out from the piano. "It tastes good, Finny." Rachel smirked and slid her finger up on her chin, from the cum dripping down out of her mouth. "It's Mr. Hudson, just for today." Finn smirked, and got up. "Oh, Mr. Hudson." She fixed up her sentence. "Is Mr. Hudson going to punish me, today?" Rachel asked, smirking as she bent over the piano and pulled her skirt to her waist. Showing her perfectly round ass. Finn walked over to Rachel and looked at that perfectly round ass.

"Damn." Finn gave it a smack, standing on the side. Rachel let out a whimper and held on the edge of the piano. "How bad have you been, Rachel?" Rachel looked over her shoulder and bit her lip. "Very bad, Fin-" A slap approached her ass. "What's my name?" Finn looked at her and pulled her underwear down, along with his belt. "It's Finn." Rachel said, as a large smack approach her ass. Finn just used his belt to hit her with. "Finn, why-" Another whip against her ass. "What was my name, again?" Finn leaned over and grabbed her neck gently, lifting her head up. "M-Mr. Hudson..." Rachel said, shivering. "Good, girl." Finn threw his belt a side.

Finn took a step back and turned Rachel over, lifting her up and laying her down on top of the piano. "Did you know it was illegal to have sex with your teacher?" Finn said smirking, kneeling down as he kissed her inner thigh. "F-Mr. Hudson, you're not really my teacher..." Rachel whimpered, as she felt his hands pulling her ankles down, and hips lips touching her pussy. He slid his tongue inside and started to devour her pussy. "Mr. Hudson... It feels so- fuck!" His tongue started to slide in and out of Rachel's wet and slippery pussy.

His tongue kept pushing in and out of Rachel, as she started to unbutton her white shirt and lifting her bra up to her neck, pinching her own nipples. Finn kept his tongue running along her pussy, as he stood up and pushed her back, getting up on the piano and lifting her legs up, placing them on his shoulders. Finn placed his palms on the side of Rachel's head. "Are you ready, Rachel?" Rachel nodded quickly, continuing to pinch her nipples. Finn slammed his cock inside of Rachel, thrusting his hips in and out harder than he could ever push. His hips were pushing out and pushing in deeper than he could ever push, Rachel was moaning loudly and she didn't care. Finn get slamming his cock in and out. "Oh, Mr. Hudson! More, please! More!" Rachel begged, grabbing her boobs as he looked down to see her boobs bouncing along with his thrusts.

Finn kept his ass in the air, pushing in and out. Rachel whimpered and begged for more, as she kept her hands on Finn's shoulders, feeling herself being pushed up and down. Finn was pushing so hard, deep and fast that she almost feel off the piano. Finn pulled out and laid down on the piano. "Come on, come ride this cock, you stupid whore." Finn stroked his cock as Rachel got up and lowered herself down against his cock, sinking all the way down. "Take it bitch, take that cock." Finn smirked, grabbing Rachel's hips and started to pushing her up and slamming her back down against his cock. "Let me do this, master." Rachel smirked, leaning over and kissing his lips, while she moved his ass up and down, loving the feeling of Rachel's tightness. Finn reached down, and grabbed both of her ass cheeks, and pushing her ass up and down. "Master, I like that. I want more, stupid slut!" Finn started to thrust his hips harder than he did before. "Mr. Hudson! I love it _so_ much! Cum with me!"

Finn carried Rachel off the piano and pinned her against the wall, thrusting upwards and his hands being placed against the wall and her head in between his arms. Rachel wrapped her legs around his hips, as he fucked her as fast he could. Loving the sound of their skin slapping against each other. "Let's do it, bitch!" Finn slammed his cock inside of Rachel until he let all his cum inside of Rachel. Rachel finally climaxed after Finn did, and she fell down onto the ground, breathing deeply.

"Shit, Rachel. That was hot." Finn smirked, seeing her breathing as deep as she could. "Shit... I didn't use a condom." "Don't...worry... I was expecting this... So I took the pill..." Rachel breathed deeply, and gulped. "So hot." Outside the choir room, Sam was jerking off as fast he could. "Finn has such a nice ass, and a big cock..." Sam then exploded all over the door.

**A/N: Reviews? :)**


End file.
